The present disclosure generally relates to a lancing system and, in particular, to a lancing system and a tape cassette for a corresponding lancing device.
A lancing system with a test element arranged on a carrier tape between lancing elements is known in the prior art. In this system, individual strips of film are glued onto the carrier tape, where the strips of film, each cover a lancing element and comprise a window. Before use, a lancing element must be displaced on the carrier tape so that the tip of the element is no longer covered by a strip of film. This requires a lancing device having complex mechanics. In addition, the film strips must be placed with the windows on the individual lancing elements with great precision leading to considerable manufacturing expenditure.
In addition, lancing systems are known in which test elements are designed integral with lancing elements. The disadvantage of such systems, however, is that sensitive detection reagents of the test element make sterilization of the lancing element difficult. Removing the sterile packaging from such a system also requires complex mechanics, because potentially remaining parts of the sterile packaging can impair sampling by partially covering a capillary channel or because interfering capillary effects may occur due to remaining film.